


Redemption Song

by Aiobhlin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Happens after Civil War and Ignores everything else, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Tony gets Gang-Banged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiobhlin/pseuds/Aiobhlin
Summary: Tony asks Pepper for help with a personal problem. Pepper feels out of her league and gets help.





	1. An Unusual Ask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obscenery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscenery/gifts).



“I can’t believe you asked Lin-Manuel Miranda to write a musical about your life,” Pepper sighed with her usual exasperation. She didn’t know why anything about Tony’s behavior shocked her anymore. If it was totally unexpected and egotistical, he would probably do it.

“I offered to let him, honey, there’s a difference,” he protested. He gave her that smile that always got her to forget why she was mad at him. “You have to admit, my story is at least as interesting as Alexander Hamilton’s. It should be preserved for posterity!”

“It already _is_ preserved for posterity, Tony, it’s called news archives.” Despite her chiding, she was already getting over it. Lin-Manuel had seemed amused, but she doubted anything would come of it. She hoped nothing would ever come of it. Her boyfriend’s ego was big enough as it was.

“C’mon, honey, didn’t you enjoy the show?” He held her hands and kissed each one, then turned them over and kissed her lightly on the inside of each wrist. It was a dirty move – he knew how much that turned her on – but she allowed it.

“I did enjoy it. This was a nice date, Tony,” she smiled and paused until his face relaxed. “We should go on nice dates more often.” She put on the face she had practiced from long years of dealing with Tony’s nonsense, and Tony’s smile faltered a little at the sight of it before he recovered and kissed her wrist again, releasing one hand to reach into his pocket.

“I know, I know, we will, I promise,” he murmured, kissing her hand with each statement. He reached up to take her hand in both of his now and fastened a delicate jade bracelet around her wrist.

“Tony,” Pepper warned, though the bracelet was very beautiful and she loved it. “I’m serious.”

“I am too, honey,” he said, and leaned in to kiss her. She let him distract her; he was Tony, after all. Impulsive, childish, selfish, but he did love her to the best of his ability, and she knew if she scheduled more dates he would happily take her on them. He just distracted himself so often with his inventions, with the Avengers, with trying to save the world – and even more so lately. She wished sometimes that he’d stop and save himself.

They were still making out when the car came to a stop and Happy opened the door. Tony exited first, extending a hand to her in performative gallantry that she willingly accepted. She had barely stood upright, however, before he bent and placed an arm behind her knees, literally sweeping her off her feet. He headed toward their front door with her in his arms.

“Tony, we’ve been living together for years,” Pepper scolded with amusement in her voice. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘I know, but I like to do a little role-play every once in a while. You know, for practice.” He winked at her. “Friday, open the door.”

“Yes, boss,” came Friday’s disembodied voice over the earpieces they both wore.

“You’re ridiculous,” Pepper said as they walked through the door and he set her down gently on her feet, “but I love you.” Her arms were still around his neck, and so she leaned forward and kissed him. She flicked his lower lip with her tongue, trying to make the invitation clear, and he got the message. They stood there in the foyer for several long minutes, kissing each other without moving their hands, playing a game of chicken with who was going to make the next move.

Tony broke first, as they both knew he would. His hands slid down her waist over her ass, pulling her closer before moving back up to her shoulders. She started moving them toward the stairs but he spun her against the wall, pushing her against it with his pelvis as he deepened their kisses. She felt his hardness against her hip as he put a hand behind her head and another under her knee, hiking her leg around his waist as his tongue explored her mouth. He tore his mouth from hers only to kiss her jaw, down her throat, and back again, while he stroked her through her silk dress. Her hips rolled against him as she nipped his lower lip, causing him to groan. She stabbed her fingers through his hair, soft despite the product in it, and immediately took advantage of the control she had of his head. She deepened their kiss, her tongue dancing inside his mouth, inviting his to dance in hers. When she pulled back to breathe, she pushed his face down to her breasts, and he moved his hands to hold them, kissing the tops and rubbing his thumbs across her nipples. When he bent to take one in his mouth, she teetered a little in her heeled shoe, and Tony had to hold her up against the wall.

“Are you okay?” he asked, real concern in his voice.

“Yes,” she assured him, giggling a little.

“Are you sure, because Friday can call a doctor if we need to…” He wasn’t serious, but he was trying to sound it. She knew, though. She always knew when he was serious, sometimes when even he didn’t know.

“Let’s go upstairs,” she responded, holding onto Tony’s shoulders as she kicked off her shoes. She lost four inches of height and he kissed the top of her head, which she ignored. He’d had to stand on his tiptoes to do it.  “I need you to help me out of this dress.” She held his gaze and slid down the wall slowly, keeping full body contact with him as she knelt to pick up her shoes, pushing her breasts against his chest, his belly, his erection,  his thighs. Before she straightened, she leaned forward and put her mouth against his crotch, breathing hotly on his cock, and then she stood up and kissed him again before ducking under his arm and walking away. She tugged on the sleeve of his suit as she went.

“Come on,” she beckoned, and he finally followed, mouth turning up in that boyish grin that had landed him hundreds of women but was now only for her. He loosened his tie and undid his cufflinks as he followed her up the stairs.

They hadn’t made it more than a step or two before his hand was on her ass. He rushed in front of her to kiss her thoroughly in the middle of the staircase. His suit coat landed somewhere in the hallway, and her dress was fully unzipped by the time they got to the doorway of the bedroom. They undressed quickly, interrupting each other with kisses and petting, and before long they were on the bed rolling around like teenagers. She landed on top, and let him continue kissing her lips, her neck, and her breasts, before she shimmied down his hips and reached down to place his cock at her entrance.

They both froze and stared at each other. This was her favorite moment, right before they joined together. In this moment, he was no longer Iron Man – no longer “Tony Stark” – he was just her boyfriend Tony who was waiting for her permission to keep going. She smiled and lowered herself onto him slowly, watching his face go through insecurity, to amazement, to pleasure.

The rhythm she set, rocking back and forth, was slow and familiar, like the opening bars of a favorite song. She rubbed her clit against him as she built friction but maintained speed, not wanting to rush. His hands explored her as she moved, tracing her back, her belly, her breasts, her face – the touches familiar as well, a loving dance that they both knew by heart. He took her hands from his sides and pulled them next to his face, forcing her to lean forward, changing the harmony but not the song. Now, as she rocked, her breasts rubbed against his chest, and he kissed her, turning his hands palm upwards so she could push down on them to maintain her leverage. She used her whole body to make love to him now, moving back and forth on his cock, feeling it twitch inside her as she shifted.

She nipped at his lower lip, causing him to groan in a rumble that went deep in his body and made her nipples tingle as he thrust into her for the first time. She knew he was turned on, now, as he rarely moved when she was on top, preferring for her to do all the work. But this time he thrust, so she bit him a little harder to make him do it again, then kissed down his jaw and the hollow of his throat. He mumbled something she couldn’t quite make out.

“What was that, honey?” she murmured into his ear, taking the lobe between her teeth and dragging it slowly. His hips twitched again, and she smiled against his jaw.

“Slap me,” he said, sounding desperate and a little ashamed.

Pepper sat up. His cock was still hard inside of her, and she clenched her inner muscles just to keep herself going.

“You want me to do what?” she asked, incredulous.

“Slap me in the face, baby, just do it,” he repeated his request. He let go of one of her hands but held the other tightly. “Do it!” he cried.

And in a moment of pure insanity, she did.

The groan that came out of his mouth was matched by an involuntary thrust beneath her, driving his cock deep inside of her to rock against her womb. God help her, but it turned her on to see him like this. She slapped him again, a little harder this time, and he again thrust into her, groaning for all the world like a man experiencing the fullness of pleasure. This time she pushed down on him, getting more excited herself, though she didn’t exactly know why. She slapped him a third time, and then a fourth, each time feeling her pleasure heightened along with his, until they were bucking against each other, fucking like teenagers, and then she was leaning forward, holding his shoulders this time, digging her nails in and grinding her clit against him as she came, hard. She felt her vagina twitching around him as he cried out in her ear.

“Oh god, baby, oh god,” he shouted as he followed her into bliss.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning she woke up, sore but sated, to the smell of coffee and burnt toast.

“Honey? I brought you a bagel and some coffee, are you awake?” Tony entered the bedroom holding a tray laden with coffee and a bagel with lox on the side. To his credit, the bagel was only a little black on the edges. She wondered how many attempts that had taken.

“Oh, that’s so sweet of you, Tony,” she said, sitting up in bed.

“Anything for you, baby,” he said, gently placing the tray over her lap and sweetly kissing her forehead.

Memories of the night before came rushing through her head, of them stripping in the hallway, to making love on the bed, then of him asking her to slap him, and of her _actually doing it_.

“You know, Tony,” she said carefully, arranging the lox on her bagel, “feeding me isn’t going to get you out of telling me what last night was all about.”

“Last night? You mean the bracelet? I buy you jewelry all the time,” he protested, clearly sidestepping the question. Sometimes she let him get away with that. This was not one of those times.

“I mean the sex, Tony. What was that?” She took a bite of the bagel. It was delicious.

“Last night was a fun…adventure…between two people who love each other.”

“An adventure, huh?” she asked. The coffee was really good, too. How long had she overslept?

“Between two people who love each other,” he said, pointing a finger at her before moving toward the closet.

“Tony, since when do people who love each other have one ask the other one to slap them?” she asked. Tony froze in place and said nothing, so she continued, “and you loved it! Since when, Tony?”

“Listen, Pepper, it’s not what…”

She cut him off. “It’s exactly what I think, Tony, which is that you asked me to slap you, and when I did, you begged me to hit you harder. You have cuts on your shoulders from my nails, which happened when I came and you bucked into me so hard I had to hold on for dear life. What I want to know is, where did that come from?”

“It’s called BDSM, honey, you can google it.” His tone was clipped now, and distant, but she wasn’t going to let him run away from this. Not when she thought she was finally getting something true out of him.

“I know what it’s called, Tony. I’m just wondering where it came from, for you.”

“I don’t know, it just felt like a thing to do at the time.”

“Tony, buying me a jade bracelet is a thing you just feel like doing at the time. Asking me to hit you during sex, and the way you reacted? That’s not just a whim, Tony. You’ve been thinking about it. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Okay listen,” he said, and she stopped talking as he paced the room. After about a minute of silence he looked at her.

“What?” she said, sipping her coffee. “I’m listening.”

“You’re not going to say anything else?” he asked.

“You told me to listen,” she replied innocently.

“Yeah, but usually you still have a bunch of stuff to say.”

“Tony, just tell me!”

“Fine!” he cried, not looking at her. “Sometimes I just want you to punish me for all the things I put you through.” He fell into the armchair across the room, rubbing a hand across his face.

“Tony,” she said carefully, “you don’t need to be punished.”

“See? I did it again.” He got back up, pacing a little before leaning against the window looking out. “It doesn’t matter, don’t worry about it. I’m sorry.”

Pepper rose from the bed, turning and placing the tray gently down on the floor before stepping around it and moving to where Tony stood. “That’s not what I’m saying,” she said as she leaned into him from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist. “Just tell me what you need, and I’ll help you. His shoulders slumped beneath her cheek, and again, and she realized he was crying. “What is it, Tony? Just tell me.”

“I ruined everything, Pepper,” he admitted, his voice strained. “Cap’s not speaking to me, probably never will again. I got Clint put in prison, but he broke out and now he and Natasha are both in the wind, nobody’s heard from Thor or Bruce in years, and it’s all my fault! All I want to do, all I’ve ever wanted to do, is keep everyone safe. And no matter what I do, it’s always wrong. Always! And then you get hurt, when all I was trying to do was protect you. Our house! Our house in Malibu. My fault. Every time. My fault.”

He was openly crying now. Pepper just held him. For a while, that was enough.

Later, in her office, she was trying to do work. She made the phone calls she needed to make, but the paperwork just wasn’t getting done. Memories of the night before comingled with memories of the morning’s conversation. Sure, she had enjoyed it, but what had he meant when he felt he needed to be punished? He wasn’t necessarily wrong about what kept happening. He did always try to keep people safe, and it did frequently backfire. But nobody blamed him for that, did they?

There was the truth of his violent fallout with Steve. There was also truth that good people were locked up in God Knows Where because of that. His heart had been in the right place – trying to keep innocent people safe – but had he done the right thing? Steve didn’t seem to think so. Pepper herself wasn’t sure, especially since she knew that Tony would forever be tinkering in his workshop with his suits, despite his promise to the government.

By 4pm she knew that she wasn’t going to be able to make sense of the last 24 hours without some kind of help, so she took out her phone to call the one person she knew who could help her navigate the situation. She scrolled through her contacts until she found “Jones, Amelia.” The phone rang four times and Pepper was about to give up when she finally heard a voice on the other end of the line.

“This line isn’t secure.”

“I know, can we meet?”

“I’ll find you.”

Click.

Pepper put the phone down, feeling a little more relaxed. Natasha would help her figure out to do next. That woman had done _everything_.

*~*~*~*~*

Two days later Pepper was sitting at her desk, reviewing stock reports, when her assistant came in with her mid-morning latte. “You’re a life-saver, James! Thank you so much!” She looked up as she took the cup, and immediately almost dropped it. Striking green eyes met hers in a brunette frame, and it took Pepper a moment to register that the person who had brought her coffee wasn’t James, her small blond assistant, but rather one Natasha Romanoff.

Pepper spluttered, but Nat held a finger to her lips, and placed a small black device about the size of a cellphone on the desk next to Pepper’s laptop. A blue light blinked at the top of it, and then Nat held out her hand and tilted her head, indicating Pepper should follow. They moved to the couches away from the glass doors of her office and sat down.

“What do you need to talk about?” Natasha asked, getting straight to the point as usual.

“What was that all about?” Pepper asked instead. “The box, and moving over here?”

“Your office is bugged,” Nat shrugged. “Right now all they’re hearing is you listening to Taylor Swift and typing.”

“Oh.” Pepper was flabbergasted. “My office is bugged?”

“They can’t bug your house to see what Tony’s up to, so they have your office and your car bugged to see if they can hear something from there. It’s because of the Sokovia Accords; they’re trying to keep tabs on Tony.”

“Oh. Wow.” Pepper was glad she was sitting down. “Who are they?”

“Don’t worry,” Nat smiled, leaning back. “I have it taken care of. Tony needs to be ready to go at a moment’s notice and without interference, so I’ve taken the liberty of putting in a delay, so stuff can be edited out if it needs to be. But that’s not what you wanted to talk about, is it?”

Pepper was instantly brought back to the present. “No, no it isn’t,” she said, shifting forward in her seat, “though it is about Tony.” Over the next hour, she shared her experience with Natasha, and together they put together a plan.


	2. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets what he thinks he has coming to him.

Pepper hadn’t mentioned That Night to him since then, and Tony had wisely chosen to not bring it up, either. He figured that she was repulsed or embarrassed or something, so he hadn’t asked again. But he thought about it sometimes, alone, in the shower, and those times he would touch himself. The memory of her face, determined yet frightened, combined with the memory of the pain of her hand across his face, brought him over the edge every time.

Tonight, though, was not going to be anything like That Night, and that was okay with him. He loved Pepper and he loved making love to her, no matter how they were doing it. This time he was on top, his hands next to her head as he pushed into her, again and again. Her hands were exploring his back, his shoulders, his arms…and then suddenly there was something cold and metal around his wrists. He stopped thrusting and looked down at her, and then at his wrists, where she had fastened handcuffs, the other end attached to a strap that appeared to be wrapped around the bed. He hadn’t noticed it before.

“Get off,” she said, blushing furiously.

“What?” he asked, still completely flummoxed by this turn of events, still hard inside of her.

“Get off, I said,” she replied, her face turning even redder. He obediently pulled out of her, and she maneuvered her way out from underneath him, grabbing her robe off a nearby chair and wrapping it around herself.

Tony didn’t quite know what was happening, but he was really turned on by the handcuffs despite his confusion. He stayed on his knees, his hard cock jutting out before him. It was still wet with her juices, and he felt it cool as it dried. It was obscene, and he loved it. While he made these observations, Pepper walked around the bed, pulling the covers down to the end of the bed, and lightly touching him as she moved, trailing her fingertips along his back, over his ass, down his thighs to his ankles and back again up to his shoulders, never lingering anywhere for long, but soothing nonetheless.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about That Night,” she said slowly.

“Which night, honey?” he asked innocently, but he knew. He knew _exactly_ which night. His cock got even harder, if that was possible.

“The night you told me you felt like you needed to be punished,” she said softly, her palm now resting on his lower back. God, he wanted her to hit him already. “Do you still need to be punished, Tony?”

Tony swallowed, but his cock jumped. “Um, yes?” he answered timidly. If they were going to play this game, he was going to give it his all, because he wasn’t sure if she’d ever give this to him ever again.

“Well, I’m here for you, Tony,” she said, “Whatever you need.” Her touch disappeared, leaving him feeling exposed and vulnerable. From his position he couldn’t see what she was doing when she bent down next to the bed, but when she rose up again she held a leather covered paddle in her hand, and she hit him on the ass with it without any further warning.

He yelped in pain and pleasure as the heat of the strike washed through him. He could feel the blood rushing to his ass and it turned him on in a way he’d never been turned on before. This was something he’d only ever shared with Pepper, would only ever share with pepper, and he loved it, and loved her for it.

“Any time you need to stop, just say ‘safeword’ and we can stop, no questions asked.” He didn’t have any objections, so he said nothing, but she grabbed his chin and made him look at her. “Do you understand?”

“Yep, ‘safeword,’ yep, got it,” he stammered. He liked this version of Pepper. She’d always been good at keeping him corralled, but he was excited to see how she was going to dominate him in the bedroom, as well. He needed her to. There were consequences when nobody kept him in check.

She let go of his face, patted his cheek, and then smoothed the hair back on his head, a humiliating series of gestures that only turned him on more. He hung his head and waited silently. She ran the paddle along his ass and thighs, rubbing the spot that she had hit before, and then quickly lifted it and hit him on the opposite side, then back to the first one, lower. He moaned and rocked back and forth, careful to keep his ass in the air. She wasn’t hitting very hard – it was mostly just a little sting and some heat – but the pain was delicious and his cock was rock hard. Five more times she hit him, alternating cheeks, and now he was rocking his pelvis, fucking the air in his excitement from the paddle.

“You can probably hit him a little harder than that,” a new voice chimed in. Tony looked up sharply to see Natasha walk in wearing a deep red corset atop a black leather miniskirt and some killer thigh-high stiletto boots. He’d always found her attractive, but she was a coworker, a colleague. Except now she was in his bedroom while he was on his knees, handcuffed to his bed, naked with a huge hard on and a red ass.

“He works out, so there’s a lot of muscle. He’s probably barely feeling it. Here, let me show you,” Nat continued, completely oblivious to Tony’s inner monologue since he hadn’t gotten over his shock at her presence enough to speak.

Wait, was Natasha giving his girlfriend tips on how to spank him?

Before he knew it, before he had even gotten close to processing how Natasha had appeared out of nowhere, she had the paddle in her hand and she laid it into him with a force about a factor of 10 stronger than Pepper’s strikes had been. The pain from this one caused him to cry out and flatten himself on the mattress, his cock squished between his body and the bed. He breathed hard. His ass stung like a motherfucker, and he felt a new rush of blood to the area, but another rush to his cock, as well.

“Is that all you think you deserve?” Natasha’s voice sounded bored and indifferent, and he looked back over his shoulder at her to see her examining her nail polish. “Are we done? I mean, we barely got started, but if that’s all you can take…” Her implied challenge was clear, but he did some introspection. Was he done? It was one thing to let Pepper beat him, but Natasha? He looked at her. She was thinner, and her hair was brown. She’d been in hiding, he knew, and it was his fault. He owed her. He pushed himself back on his knees.

“I didn’t think so,” she said matter-of-factly, as if she was talking to a small child. It was humiliating. He deserved it. She hit him with the paddle again, and again he fell. She waited, and he got back on his knees. Over and over she hit him, so hard he was sure he was getting welts, and over and over again he forced himself to stay on his knees, keep his ass presented outward so she could hit him again. His ass was on fire. His balls were, too – some of the hardest hits had stung his asshole and snapped his nutsack – and while it hurt like hell, he was also so turned on he could barely see.

He didn’t hear the next person come in until there were suddenly strong hands on his shoulders, rubbing the joints, and a soft masculine voice said in his ear, “Do you need a break, Tony?”

“What the fuck, Steve? Is that you? What are you even doing here?” Tony turned his head toward the voice and confirmed his own suspicions, but he was still incredulous. He had Steve had last parted on rather unfriendly terms, so to have him here, especially during something so humiliatingly intimate, was quite a shock. Amazingly, however, it just turned him on more. Talk about people he owed.

“Pepper called me and said you admitted you deserved to be punished. I couldn’t agree more,” Steve said.

“I didn’t even know she had your number. Pepper, honey? Why are you calling someone who basically declared us enemies?

“Shut your mouth,” Pepper said softly. “You may only speak to answer a direct question.” He saw her nod to Natasha, who now had a belt in her hand and suddenly hit him across the top of his thighs with it. This was a new pain, searing, reigniting all the sore spots from the earlier paddling and making them burn. He collapsed in pain for the third time, and panted.

“Let me ask you again, Tony,” Steve said, moving his face close to Tony’s, taking up all of Tony’s vision. “Do you need a break?” The words were measured and demanded an answer, but Tony was still reeling from the fact of Steve being so close. Even his breath smelled amazing. The man was absolutely perfect. “Tony.” It was a command.

“No,” Tony whispered.

“What’s that?” asked Steve, turning his ear toward Tony’s face, his mouth pointed at Tony’s shoulder. Tony wished that he would kiss him there, but knew he didn’t deserve anything but punishment from this man. He swallowed.

“No, I don’t need a break,” he managed to croak out.

“Do you think you’ve gotten all the punishment you deserve?” Steve asked quietly. It was like a parent asking a child if they’d eaten enough vegetables. The child wanted to say yes, but knew the answer was no. Tony just shook his head.

Cap then did kiss the Tony’s shoulders before standing up. “He needs more,” he said matter-of-factly, like he was laying out roles for a mission. Tony felt more than saw Natasha nod before she hit his thighs again with the belt. “Count them,” Steve ordered, and Tony was helpless but to obey.

“One,” he moaned.

“Wrong, that was number two,” Steve answered, and the next stripe across Tony’s thighs was stronger and stung more than the last two. “And that was three. Say it.”

“Three!” Tony cried. “Four! Five! Six!” All the way to twenty he counted, until he was on fire from hips to knees. Around fifteen he had fallen again and stayed there, but when they asked him if he needed to stop, giving him an opportunity to use his safeword, he simply shook his head, unable to say anything, afraid to break the magic. He was still rock hard. Pre-cum was leaking from his cock and wetting his belly, and between strikes he would thrust against the mattress a little, just to give him a little friction, to relieve the tension. Unfortunately, someone noticed.

“Back on your knees,” a deep voice boomed, and who walked in but the God of Thunder. Tony spluttered, but did as he was told. “You will be disappointed, friend, if your pleasure comes before your penance has been paid. I understand you have made some serious errors; it only makes sense that you should wish to pay for them.”

“Yeah, Tony, if you need to feel grounded, getting yourself off in the middle of it really isn’t the way to go,” Bruce’s voice rang in his ears, and at this point Tony wouldn’t be surprised if Coulson showed up, despite the man being dead.

There was some noise next to the bed, and Tony looked over to see Natasha’s perfect breasts framed by her corset as she bent over and dug around in what he assumed was a box of toys that had been hidden under the bed. He wondered idly how long Pepper had been planning this little party. After it was over, he’d be sure to ask her. For now, though, he trembled a little when Nat straightened, holding a flogger in her small hands.

“Are we still going?” she asked softly, as all-business as Cap was. Tony nodded, and Nat moved out of sight before he felt the flogger trail lightly across his back. Tony was sure that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anywhere but on his stomach for the next week or so.

“One!” he cried out as the flogger struck him across the back.

“Oh, you don’t have to count any more, Tony,” Steve said, “It will be too confusing for you.” Another lash from the flogger went across Tony’s back at the same time as the belt kissed his ass again. Two or three times this repeated, Tony couldn’t keep count, and he gave himself over to the sensations.

“You should lean in more, let the tip wrap around a bit,” Tony was barely aware of Thor giving Steve advice on how to whip him.

“You missed a spot, um, here,” Bruce said, and his hand was cool on Tony’s back before it left only to be replaced by the stinging heat of the flogger on his shoulder.

The blows halted for a moment, and the mattress shifted as Pepper climbed onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of Tony’s head. Tony spread his hands farther apart to give her room. She cupped his cheeks in her hands, smoothing the skin there, and then kissed the top of his head. The moment of kindness, an oasis in the sea of punishment, felt so undeserved that Tony started to cry.

“I’m so sorry, Pepper, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry,” over and over he apologized, sobbing, and Pepper just let him, stroking his head as the blows continued, though only on his lower back and legs now. He laid his head in her lap as she stroked his hair, pushing it back from his face. He could smell her sex. Suddenly he knew how he wanted to apologize to her: by going down on her better than he ever had before. He nudged at her robe with his face, begging “please” over and over, but she hesitated. He looked up at her only to see her looking over his shoulder at someone else – he assumed Natasha based on the position – before she nodded and repositioned herself.

He was still on his knees, but his weight was resting on his elbows at this point, and Pepper leaned back against the headboard and straddled his shoulders before opening her robe just enough to give him access. He buried his face in her pussy like a man dying of thirst, sticking his tongue deep into her before licking his way back up to her clit, sucking briefly, then burying his tongue in her again. It was her favorite way to get eaten out, and he was determined at this point to give her the best damn head of her life, in front of all their friends, while he was getting the life beaten out of him by said friends.

The absurdity of it would have made him laugh if it wasn’t also a dream come true.

Whoever was beating him at this point waited for Pepper to settle in before starting on his ass again with the flogger, effectively keeping him going by reactivating old pain instead of inflicting new. Peppers moans began to escalate. His wrists were still bound, keeping him from being able to stimulate her with his fingers the way he knew she loved, but he sucked on her clit anyway, nibbled on her labia, and fucked her with his tongue. He wrapped his arms around her the best he could, holding her to his face as he worked, finally using the flat of his tongue to rub her clit up and down, over and over. That’s when she grabbed fistfuls of his hair and shoved his face into her pussy, her thighs shaking around his ears as her pussy twitched under his lips. She shouted her climax to the room. Tony’s entire reality was now focused on his own bruised ass, and Pepper’s sweet pussy beneath his tongue as he licked her orgasm.

There was a pause as everyone waited for Pepper to recover. Tony placed small kisses on the inside of her thigh as she breathed heavily and calmed down.

“Good job, Tony,” she gasped. “Well done, really.” She patted his head like one would a small child, and extricated herself from the bed, somehow managing to save her modesty. She stood up next to the bed, but bent over and smoothed his hair back, kissing him on the forehead, pulling his chin to kiss his lips chastely. Then she turned and walked to the other end of the room, out of his line of sight. Tony felt empty. His entire back side from shoulders to knees was hot and throbbing, he’d given his girlfriend a great orgasm, he could easily be done at this point, but he knew there was more coming. He was still hard, though he’d been close when Pepper pulled his hair. He didn’t think he had permission for that yet. He bowed his head and waited, the smell of Pepper thick in his nostrils.

“That’s how you’re going to tell all of us that you’re sorry, Tony. You’re going to fuck each and every one of us.” Natasha said from the other side of the bed. She was again rummaging in whatever box was over there, and again giving him a glorious view of her tits. He felt a little guilty for enjoying that view. He supposed he did still need punishment. Nat straightened and he saw her stepping into a leather harness which had what was probably a modestly sized black dildo jutting from the front of it. However, it looked huge to Tony as Natasha buckled the harness around her hips and gave it an experimental tug. Her miniskirt barely fit beneath it. Tony swallowed.

And now, it’s my turn,” said Natasha, tightening the straps again.

Strong hands undid the cuffs at Tony’s wrists and started massaging them with some lotion, guiding his hands to beside his knees as Nat climbed on the bed and poured something cool into the crack of his ass.

“Rest your shoulders, Tony,” Steve said quietly, rubbing lotion into Tony’s shoulders now. “Hold onto your ankles if you can. Yes, like that, very good. You’re doing great,” he continued, whispering in his ear.

Tony wanted to scream at him. Why was he so gentle? Out of everyone, he had hurt Steve the most. Why was Steve being so _nice_?

“Steve, I’m…”

“Not yet,” Steve chided softly, standing up. Louder, he continued, “It’s not my turn yet.”

Tony felt more humiliated as Natasha used a finger, then two fingers to stretch his asshole in preparation for her fucking him with the strap on. The skin on his ass felt tight and hot. His back was warm from the flogging, and he was holding his ankles as directed, his knees spread apart and his cock bouncing awkwardly between his legs. He was still hard, and he was sure that pre-cum was dripping from the tip of it, because as humiliating as all this was, it was also incredibly hot. He licked his lips, still tasting Pepper, and just waited for whatever was going to happen to him next. It was a relief, not having to make any decisions.

He could definitely tell the difference when Natasha switched from her fingers to the dildo. It was a winder tip, and the pressure was exquisite, even with the lube. She braced herself by holding onto the globes of his sore ass, lightly raking her fingertips across the welts there, causing him to gasp and shiver and rock back against her. She was very gentle, using tiny rocking thrusts and extra lube to slowly push into his ass until she was buried to the hilt.

“Are you okay, Tony?” she asked, and he knew that she was offering him an out, a way to stop all of this and go take a shower. However, he also knew he wasn’t ready. He didn’t know what else they had in store for him, but he needed to make amends, and if this was how they decided they wanted it, this is what he would do. It was a bit more extreme than what he had been hoping for when Pepper first placed the handcuffs on his wrists, but he needed it just the same. He looked over his shoulder at Natasha, who was leaning sideways to make eye contact with him. He nodded, and she nodded back before straightening out of his view.

Then she started to fuck him.

It was slow at first – small rocking thrusts like she had been doing to get in, but she added a little more lube and made her thrusts longer. Tony’s hardon, which had flagged a little bit at the beginning of the penetration, was now renewed and again leaking against his belly, curled around it as he was. His asshole was stretched, but it didn’t hurt exactly, and the friction on his prostate more than made up for the pain. He wondered idly if this was what it was like for women.

Nat sped up her pace gradually, and soon was fucking him hard, the leather harness slapping against his sore ass, his balls swinging back to slap against the hem of her miniskirt. She clenched her hands around his hips, pulling him toward her and then pushing him away. It was starting to feel really good, each thrust reminding him of the beating he had endured, the bits of pain making the pleasure bigger. Soon he felt a familiar tightening in his belly. He moaned loudly and shouted, “I’m gonna cum!”

Instantly, Natasha stopped thrusting, buried in him to the hilt.

“That’s not allowed, not yet,” she said, and he felt her hand move between them, and a small snap as something was unfastened. Then Nat was moving away from him, the dildo still buried in his ass. “Roll over,” she ordered calmly. He was again struck by her cool professionalism in the face of this ridiculous and sexual situation.

He did what he was told, gingerly moving onto his sore back, clenching his ass to keep the dildo from sliding out. His back was on fire, and he was grateful for his vanity in purchasing a high thread count sheet set. He could now see around the room. Pepper was still wearing her robe, sitting in the corner of the room drinking tea. He gave her a smile, wanting her to be pleased with him. Thor and Bruce were on his left, talking to each other in low voices. Steve was on his right, rummaging around beside the bed, in that box of toys or whatever was there. Tony’s ass clenched around the dildo in anticipation of what might come out of there.

Steve straightened with a pair of nipple clamps connected by a chain in his hand. He leaned over Tony and gently fastened them to Tony’s nipples, slowly tightening them until he saw something undefined on Tony’s face that let him know they were tight enough. Tony reached for Steve’s hands but Steve gently but firmly pushed his hands back down next to his head, again securing them in the cuffs.

“How are you doing, Tony?” Steve asked him quietly, giving his hands a little squeeze as he fastened the cuffs.

“Just dandy, Cap,” Tony wisecracked. His cock and balls were sore from the aborted orgasm, and he was a little cranky about it.

“Do you need a break?”

“Nah, this is just a stroll in the park,” he said drily.

“Good!” Steve said, straightening and clasping Tony on the shoulder. He took Tony’s ankles and secured them with cuffs that had been previously hiding under the mattress, while Natasha again took a position at the foot of the bed, this time with a riding crop.

“You know the drill, Tony,” she said, and smacked him hard on the inside of his left thigh. Tony shouted, and she paused to let him cope with the new pain before continuing. “Any time you think you’ve been punished enough, just tell us,” she smacked him again, this time on the right, “and all of this can stop.”

Tony just moaned and closed his eyes. He had so much to pay for. The tears started again, silent this time, as two more blows landed, one on each thigh.

“Nat! My favorite!” Clint exclaimed as he strolled in. Natasha paused again, Tony seemingly forgotten as she went to Clint and gave him a big hug. Clint kissed her cheek affectionately in return.

“You’re late,” she said teasingly.

“Yeah, Laura needed me to help put the kids to bed, sorry about that.”

“What was for dinner? Sorry I couldn’t make it.”

“Grilled chicken and veggies; we saved some for you. It’s in the fridge downstairs.”

“Thanks,” she said. “I look forward to it.”

“So, what’s all this?” Clint looked Tony up and down, taking in the black dildo, the stripes on his thighs, the nipple clamps, and Tony’s tear-streaked face, then he moved to the head of the bed and squatted down next to it, putting him at eye level with Tony.

“Tony, you’ve been very bad, haven’t you?” Clint asked quietly, in a voice he clearly reserved for his kids when they were misbehaving.

Tony, tears still wet on his cheeks, couldn’t do anything but nod. It was true. He had separated this man from his family. His _family_. And yeah, he’d done a little by not telling Ross where to look when Clint had broken out of the raft, but he hadn’t been sure that Clint would even go home, or go to ground, and he hadn’t wanted to look. He owed the man his privacy. He owed him more than that.

“Well, this is my favorite riding crop, and I’d like to show you why. Would you like me to show you why?” Again the tone of voice made Tony feel like a small child. Tony could only nod again, and Clint stood, clasping him on the shoulder before walking back to Natasha and taking the riding crop from her, twirling it expertly between his fingers.

Natasha backed up and went to join Pepper in the corner, but Tony couldn’t focus on anything but the crop spinning in Clint’s calloused hands. He deserved this. He deserved more punishment, and he deserved it from Clint.

A sharp whistle sang through the air as Clint brought the crop down on the inside of Tony’s thigh. Tony sucked in a breath through his teeth but otherwise was able to maintain silence.

“See, what I like about this crop,” said Clint, expertly delivering another blow to the inside of the other thigh, “Is how versatile it is. It can deliver a stinging blow,” he demonstrated with a sharp whipping crack, leaving a line of fire in its wake, “Or a small slap, depending on how you use it.” With the words “small slap” Clint took the flap tip of the crop and gave tiny blows to either side of Tony’s cock, causing it to jump in pleasure and pain. “It’s a precision instrument, see?” The question was rhetorical, and Clint answered it himself by laying three more stripes along Tony’s thighs. It was agony. Tony bit his lip to keep from screaming.

Cool strong hands touched his face, and wiped away his tears. The whipping didn’t stop, but the gentleness of that touch made it easier to bear. Tony opened his eyes to see Steve’s blue ones staring right into his soul. The man always did have a knack for that; it was annoying right up until it wasn’t anymore. At the moment, Tony felt bare and raw, in body and in spirit. He held the other man’s gaze, begging him to see, to understand, to….

“Steve, I want to apologize, please let me apologize, please Steve please…” Tony was babbling but he couldn’t stop himself. “Please, Steve, I love you.” Steve’s eyes glittered, though his face stayed carefully neutral. But he leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the mouth, keeping his lips closed in a symbol of affection even as Tony groaned and opened his mouth, inviting more. The kiss ended as it started, with lips closed, and Steve gently leaned away, far enough for Tony to see his face in full focus.

“How do you want to apologize, Tony? Be Honest.” Steve’s stare was unwavering, and Tony was grateful for it, even though it again made him feel vulnerable and exposed. Clint was still crisscrossing his thighs with fire, and he was having a hard time thinking.

“I want to suck your cock, Steve,” Tony admitted finally, in a whisper, as if that would keep his girlfriend from finding out. Steve leaned forward and kissed him again, rewarding him for his bravery with a little lick to his upper lip, but pulling away before it got too serious.

“That’s a good way to apologize, I think,” he said, and straightened. Tony stared as Steve undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out his already-hard cock. Somewhere in Tony’s mind he made a joke about Cap enjoying watching him be humiliated, but that part of him was crowded out by the glory of Steve’s cock in his face. Everything about the man was perfect. It would be annoying if it wasn’t so fucking wonderful.

Steve climbed on the bed, holding onto the headboard as he guided his cock into Tony’s waiting mouth. Someone uncuffed one of Tony’s hands so he could prop himself up on his elbow to get a better angle, and Tony used it to get Steve’s cock all the way down his throat for one second, two seconds, before he had to pull off just for air. He took two large breaths and then got Steve’s cock back into his mouth, sucking on it with the same desperation that he had used to eat Pepper’s pussy. His tongue went around the head in swirling motions, pushing back the foreskin to taste the musk underneath, and he bobbed his head up and down to create suction around the shaft. His newly freed hand gripped the back of Steve’s thigh, clutching at the denim as if it were a lifeline. He used his tongue to rub the ridge at the bottom, then brought his whole mouth to the tip and did little hard sucks at the tip until a drop of salty liquid greeted his tongue. Feeling triumphant, he did another deep throat, this time holding for three seconds, Steve’s cock pressing against his airway uncomfortably but in a way Tony deserved and adored.

Tony only realized that the beating had stopped when he felt someone manipulating the dildo that was buried in his ass. He jumped from the unexpected sensation, and tore his mouth away from Steve’s magnificent cock just in time to see Thor, now gloriously naked, pouring lube onto Tony’s dick.

“I assume you also want to apologize to the rest of us?” Thor stated, not really a question. “I don’t want to distract you…”

Steve took the answer away from Tony by grabbing his face and forcefully shoving his dick back into Tony’s mouth.

“Go ahead, you deserve it,” Steve said, but it was unclear who he was talking to. It didn’t matter anyway. Tony closed his eyes and tried to focus on his blowjob while Thor climbed on top of him and slowly slid his own ass onto Tony’s cock. Now Tony had fucked ladies in the ass before, but he’d never actually had anal sex, giving or receiving, with another man. But Thor seemed intent on riding him, and slid up and down his cock masterfully. His ass was so tight, it was a relief to his cock to feel that tight squeeze around him after being so sorely tortured by abstinence all night.  It was distracting, and he faltered in his blowjob again until Steve slapped him, gently of course, on his face. Tony looked up at him.

“You were apologizing, remember?” Steve asked gently. He was always so gentle, even when he was fighting he was always as gentle as was possible. Tony’s heart broke. He loved this man so much.

He felt the dildo move inside of him again and noticed Bruce out of the corner of his eye, fucking him with the dildo with one hand and masturbating himself with the other. Thor was pulling on the chain of the nipple clamps and riding Tony’s cock with a measured abandon. Tony’s ass, back, and thighs were all burning and sore, throbbing from the beating he’d been given, and Steve’s cock was back in his mouth. Tony Gave Up. He was offering an apology to the Avengers, and they were literally taking it from him. He let himself go and started sucking Steve’s cock with a renewed effort, determined to make this apology sufficient.

*~*~*~*~*~*

On the other side of the room, Pepper sat in a chair next to Natasha, who now also had a cup of tea. Clint was sitting at Natasha’s feet, leaning against her leg in a familiarity that Pepper would have expected _before_ she learned that Clint had a wife and children.

Pepper was still overwhelmed by what was happening. Tony was getting fucked by three men and seemed to be loving every second of it. He had gone down on her in front of all their friends, and she’d had one of the most intense orgasms of her life, something she was still embarrassed about. She was even still naked under her silk robe, watching the drama unfolding on the bed they shared.

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this,” Pepper said softly.

“I told you, he is so obviously a bottom, and he’s probably needed this for a while. No wonder he’s been such an asshole recently; he clearly needed a beating.”

Pepper took in the scene in front of her. Thor was on his hands and knees above Tony now, sliding his perfect ass up and down Tony’s cock. Pepper winced every time he lowered himself to rest on Tony’s welted thighs, but Tony kept moaning around Steve’s dick, which he was fellating for all he was worth. He was _deepthroating_ , for fuck’s sake. Pepper had been too nervous to try that in the past, but there was no way she was going to let Tony Stark give a better blowjob than she could give. But Tony’s cock was occupied in Thor’s ass, and while Bruce had his incredibly well-endowed cock out and was still pleasuring himself with one hand, while maintaining the same rhythm with the dildo in Tony’s ass, there was a boundary there she wasn’t willing to cross.

Natasha was right, and this was clearly something that Tony needed in his life. She didn’t know if she’d be able to give it to him herself, and she was grateful to the Avengers for stepping in to save Tony from himself, at least for the time being. But this was all something happening to Tony, for Tony. Pepper would wait to try deepthroating until Tony had recovered from all of this.

“If it will make you feel better, you can go and get some warm water ready. They’re going to need to clean up when they’re done,” Nat suggested, and Pepper startled and turned toward her.

“Am I that obvious?” she asked.

“Only to people who care about you,” Nat replied over the rim of her mug.

“I can go get the basin ready,” said Clint, who was pushing a bottle of aloe gel into an ice bucket already stocked with some cold water. He started to get up but Natasha put a foot on his shoulder.

“I have another job for you,” she said.

Pepper thought that nothing else could shock her about this whole scenario, but she was able to note (briefly, before she looked away), that Natasha was not wearing any panties, and she was clearly directing Clint to come and eat her out. And Clint was doing it! He crawled over on his hands and knees and kissed the inside of Nat’s thigh, sliding his hands up and under the already-tight miniskirt before settling in and getting to business.

Pepper stopped watching and went to do as Natasha had suggested.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Tony was in hell. He was getting fucked three different ways, but it was still Hell, because the man he was giving a blow job to was being too fucking gentle.

Tony was doing everything in his power to drive the other man wild. Steve’s hands were on his head, holding it gently, giving no indication of what he wanted or what felt good. He was thrusting, but his tempo was even, measured, never pushing too hard, never slamming the back of Tony’s throat, never hurting him.

But Tony knew he deserved to be hurt.

He reached up and held onto Steve’s wrists, begging him to not let go, pushing his face onto Steve’s cock, silently asking for it to go in his throat again. The only response was maybe a twitch of his fingers. So he worked harder, fucking Steve’s cock with his face, applying a small amount of suction and a large amount of saliva to lubricate his thrusts. Finally, he got a reaction, when Steve’s hips started pumping in the rhythm, gradually getting harder and faster. When his cock thrust hard against the back of Tony’s throat, he almost gagged, but he pushed forward, taking it full into his throat again, swallowing to keep it tightly in there, his own cock twitching in Thor’s ass from the pleasure of this act. But even that suffocation felt too gentle to Tony, who was sure that no matter what he was enduring at Steve’s hands, he would always deserve more.

He had to pull back to gasp for air, and this time Steve did take control more forcefully, gripping Tony’s head firmly and forcing his cock back into Tony’s mouth before he had really caught his breath. His thrusts sped up and got more erratic. His fingers threaded through Tony’s hair, though still just caressing, not pulling, and finally he gave one final push (gently), and Tony felt the contractions on his tongue and tasted the hot salty semen pumping into his mouth faster than he could swallow it. It dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and onto the sheets beneath him, and all the while Steve’s hands gently cradled his head, softly keeping him safe in the midst of all the violence that was happening to him.

Tony was still getting fucked by two other men. Thor continued to rock back and forth over Tony, his dick trailing its own line of pre-cum along Tony’s belly as his ass swallowed Tony’s cock and released it, over and over, the tight muscles of his anus massaging it until Tony thought he would explode. But he’d been ordered not to cum, so he didn’t.

Bruce firmly held the dildo in one hand and his own cock in the other, and was stroking them both in the same fast and firm rhythm. Tony’s balls got caught against Bruce’s wrist more than once during this activity. The dildo in his ass felt larger with every stroke as the lube started to dry out, but Tony didn’t complain; he deserved this. Bruce’s strokes started to get more irregular, mirrored by the dildo’s thrusts, which also got shallower. Tony, whose head was still being held gently by Steve, watched Bruce’s face as it cycled through determination, reverence, awe, pleasure, and then the screwed up face of a man who is having an intense orgasm. A growing moan was a warning to Thor, who sat up in time for Bruce to shoot cum all over Tony’s belly, the dildo forgotten as rope after rope erupted from his cock. Tony felt it, hot and wet, lighter than it should be, and his humiliation redoubled.

As Bruce staggered away, taking a washcloth from Pepper, who Tony barely noticed was now holding a silver basin, Thor started fucking him upright. The change in angle was a new line of pleasure, but it was only when Thor leaned back and took over thrusting the dildo that Tony finally started thrusting back. It was confusing at first, knowing which way to go, but he finally settled in a rolling rhythm that Thor met, as they fucked each other. Steve brushed a lock of hair away from Tony’s sweaty forehead, and Tony barely noticed.

“Come with me, Tony,” said Thor, increasing the ferocity of his thrusts both ways. “Let us find redemption together.”

With that, he slammed the dildo hard into Tony’s ass. Tony felt like he was being split open, but it went straight to his cock, which was now buried deeper in Thor’s ass than it had been to this point, as the other man threw his head back in a shout, and started to cum all over Tony’s chest, his cum mixing with Bruce’s, which had cooled and now felt a bit sticky.

Steve reached forward now and pulled the nipple clamps off of Tony’s nipples, barely loosening them before suddenly releasing all the pressure. The sudden relief from the pain was its own pain, and combined with the pain of the dildo and the tightness of Thor’s ass, it was all too much for Tony. He took Thor’s suggestion and came with him, shooting into the other man’s ass. The heat of his own cum pooled around his cock, and it redoubled his pleasure, the ignominy of it all. The orgasm was overwhelming, and lasted forever, and all Tony could think was “I’m sorry,” and so he said it, over and over and over: To Steve, to Thor, to Bruce, to Pepper, to himself. For a while it was the only sound in the room, but for Tony his ears were ringing with the noise, and he just chanted it. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…”

He wound down and just started breathing hard, and he lay there, spent, in an otherwise silent room. Then Steve bent down and kissed his forehead.

“You did great, Tony. Rest now.”

He felt rather than saw Thor gently rise off of him: felt his cock pop out of the other man’s ass and land flaccid on his belly. Next someone took the dildo out of his ass, which caused a relief of pain but also a strange feeling of emptiness. A warm washcloth took its place, gently soothing the tissue of his ass while others started cleaning off his chest, belly, and cock. Steve took one to his face, gently wiping away the traces of tears and cum from the side of his mouth.

The cold aloe was a shock but a welcome one, as it was rubbed gently into the welts on the top of his thighs. It cooled and soothed the burn, but Tony realized he’d have at least bruises for days. It was okay, he deserved them, and he’d apologized.

“Roll on your belly, Tony,” Steve murmured in his ear, and though Tony was spent and really wanted to go to sleep, his back side hurt so much that this was a welcome suggestion. Warm washcloths were again applied to his back, bum, and thighs, but even the soft cloth felt like sandpaper against the multiple welts there, and he whimpered. Steve gently stroked his hair, whispering encouragement all the while. “You did great, Tony. I’m so proud of you.” Tony cried, but it was a peaceful cry, one of release.

Many hands worked cold aloe into his skin, feeling better than the orgasm, and Tony relaxed some more. He’d have to thank everyone somehow, for giving him this opportunity. When he started to talk, however, he got a gentle rebuke from Steve. “Shhh, rest.” This was followed by Steve’s strong hands massaging aloe into his shoulders, and Tony decided to take the order at face value, feeling emptier and calmer than he had since he had woken up in a cave in Afghanistan. 


End file.
